parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 8 (Final Part)
Here is part eight of Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Rayman as Thomas *Grogh as Diesel 10 *Barbara as Lady *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 as Splatter and Dodge *Jebidiah as Burnett Stone *Casey Junior as Mr. Conductor *Doc as C. Junior *Tootle as Patch *Ivor as Mutt *Tracy as Lily *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) Person 1 - (Both wise, kind, funny, clever, and smart) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Person 2 - (Both clumsy) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Person 3 - (Both pompous and proud) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Person 4 - (Both vain) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 5 - (Both wonderful) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 6 - (Both Wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 7 - (Both Wise) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lily's Father - (Both strong) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lily's Mother *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer, American Folklore, Stick To It, Don't Give Up, and American Legends) as Billy Twofeathers *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 - (Both wise) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lily *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as C. Junior *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 10 *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 11 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 12 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 13 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 14 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Person 15 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 16 *Emma (from Jim Button) as Person 17 *Jason (from Back of The Knodilike) as Person 18 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Person 19 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 20 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 21 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Person 22 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Person 23 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Person 24 *Pufle (Steam Train) as Person 25 *Willson (from Chuggington) as Person 26 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 27 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Person 28 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Person 29 *Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Person 30 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Person 31 *Speedy Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 32 Transcript *Grogh: (as Rayman and Prince Thomas puff out of the buffers, and comes to a complete stop behind Barbara and Princess Lady) Ah-ha! There's that engine and his crew! And look who's he's with! Guys, come and destroy! *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Oh, no. You do it yourself. We don't like. Yeah, we mean it. Excatly. I have no idea. Good words! *Casey Junior: Run, Barbara, quick, and I will help you! *Jebidiah: So will I, Barbara, I'll not let you down again. *Grogh: Ha! Who needs you, Splodge? *Casey Junior: (as the two engines set off with Cerberus laughing evilly and chasing them) Watch out for the viaduct. It's dangerous. Ah-ha! *Doc: What's wrong, Mario? *Casey Junior: Barbara and Princess Lady. That girl's name is Barbara. She's part of the clue to the source... *Casey Junior and Doc: (together) of The Gold Dust! (scream in terror) *P.T. Boomer: (squeals like a chicken and lands on Cerberus's roof) That makes two of us! *Grogh: Now I'll get you and those engines, Jebidiah! *Jebidiah: No, you can't, because the magic you refuse to believe in, will get the better of you. *Grogh: You can run, but cannot hide, right, big boy? (laughs evilly) I'm coming to get you. *Rayman: Oh, get back! Run away! Retreat! *Jebidiah: Come on, Bahia Train. *Grogh: Coming, puffballs! (laughs evilly) Look out! Here I come! Duck, P.T. Boomer! (laughs evilly as poor Rayman continues to stoke the boiler with lots of coal into Prince Thomas) I like my lunch steam! (laughs) Come here, I'm gonna eat ya. (The three engines race over while 171 Slieve Gullion with five red coaches and two blue and yellow coaches puffs past) You're pretty fast for two steam engines, eh? (While otherwise occupied in racing fromGrogh, the nightmare train is about to hit another train behind No. 461, a 4-6-0 tender engine, which is pulling one green coach, one blue and yellow coach, and five red coaches) *Jebidiah: (gasps when he sees the other train approaching them with the bridge collapsing) Well, Barbara, this is your shining time too. *Barbara: I hope so. *Rayman: Come on, Barbara, you can do it, little engines can do big things. (The two engines puff as hard as they can and have finally made it over the bridge) *Jebidiah: Well done, you guys! Well done! (Rayman and Barbara blow their engines' whistles) *Grogh: Hold it. Oh, what's going on? Hang on. Hold it, wait a second... (screams in terror and grabs onto another broken bit of the track to let No. 461 with its green coach and blue coach and red coaches puff safely across the bridge) You puff ball, teapot, and tin-kettles! (he and King Diesel 10 fall into the barge's wagons after 4-6-0 No. 461 with the green coach, with blue and yellow, and red coaches makes it safely across) *Grogh: Ah, oh, well. Next time of year for the cruise. (P.T. Boomer laughs) *Rayman: But, Casey Junior, you still don't have your gold dust. *Barbara: I think he will soon. *Casey Junior: Wait a minute... Then watch the swirls that spin so well. *Tootle: Swirls, just like the ones, just like Barbara and her engine, who are on the railroad. *Tracy: Is there anything else? *Doc: Of course, it's a well, and well means water. *Casey Junior: Put the magic in the water. *Jebidiah: Go ahead, Penny, throw it up in the air. *Casey Junior and Doc: Please... Please... *Rayman and Barbara: Now, Tracy! (Tracy obeys) *Casey Junior, Doc, Rayman, Lady, Tracy, Jebidiah, Ivor, and Tootle: Gold dust! (Casey Junior and Doc get their gold dust back) *Rayman: Barbara, you're a really helpful engine. *Barbara: And helping each other, brings the magic to life, in all of us. *Tootle: Come on, Ivor, let's take a look around here. *Doc: Tracy, I think I've promised you. Here. Take some. (Tracy puts the gold dust on Pufle) So, cous, how else can I help? *Casey Junior: You mean you can't go back to the beach? *Doc: Nah... Maybe for a hoilday. I'm ready to work. You've got a job for me? *Casey Junior: You know, bro, this is a railroad, with palm trees and a spell and a sunshine with sunny spells. *Doc: What's the way? *Casey Junior: This is the way. (Doc fades away as Casey picks up the flower bells) Hello? Oh, yes, Sir Stu Pickles, sir. You're on your way back right now. Splendid, I'll be at the sheds to welcome. Everything is under control. Well, see you in Shining Time Station. (blows his whistle and vanishes) *Penny: Here, Uncle, I like you to have this. *Inspector Gadget: Well, how sweet of you, Penny. Here, give me Tweety. I think we can share it. Now we'll always remember our Shining Time together. (Now that the entire Namyar Railway Traction Company Limited Island is back to normal, everyone can have a good time, eating and drinking lots of things) *Casey Junior: (as Rayman and Prince Thomas puff away with Barbara and Princess Lady) And so we've come to the happy end of our story, and it's time for all of us to go home, just like Rayman. *Narrator: The End. (The Really Useful Engine, Locomotion, & Shining Time songs play at the end of the film) Category:UbiSoftFan94